


Goodbye My Love

by tin2lo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 300 reference, Day 2, F/M, Lunyx Week, lunyx, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin2lo/pseuds/tin2lo
Summary: Summary: They make a note to give a piece of themselves to the other whenever they are about to be separated, especially when it could be the last time they’re together.





	Goodbye My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based off of the movie Troy, but 100% inspired by 300. A movie which Lena Headey also starred in. Just saying. I know AU was yesterday but I swear, this is meant for day 2.
> 
> Day 2 Lunyx Week 2017  
> Prompt: Objects that characterize them

The nights were their favorite time.  It was a time when they could be themselves.  He didn’t have to be the captain of the Kingsglaive.  She didn’t have to be the Oracle of Eos.  They could just be Nyx and Luna.  Two people in love.  The nights provided a cover in which they could hide themselves from the outside world.  And though all of Eos knew about the infamous couple, it was hard for the two to just be together during the day.  

During the day, they were expected to play their parts.  He trained new soldiers and order others to fight and defend.  She was an advisor to King Noctis and her sister, Queen Stella.  They days didn’t yield time for them to be open, honest...weak.

Nyx stared at the darkness in front of him.  The view from their balcony was one of his favorites.  It allowed him to see miles ahead of him.  The world looked so much more peaceful at night, but he knew that was a lie.  He knew it because tomorrow he and the rest of the glaive would be shipping out to fight the war that awaited them when the sun rose.

As he contemplated his last night for who knows how long, he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist and a kiss placed on his bare shoulder.  Nyx relaxed a bit into her embrace.  “Must you leave?”

He turned around in her arms and wrapped his own around her.  “Luna…”

She closed her eyes and sighed.  “I know you must but…”  Luna couldn’t even bear to finish her sentence.  The thought of him leaving tomorrow and never coming back...she couldn’t do it.  But she couldn’t ask him to stay either.  He was the captain of the Kingsglaive and it was the glaive’s job to protect Lucis.  But Niflheim was getting stronger.  How much longer until their glaive army could no longer hold them back?

Nyx placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up.  She slowly opened her eyes to look at him.  “You know I’d stay if I could.  But everything that matters to me is here in Insomnia and I need to protect it.  I need to protect  _ you.” _

Luna closed her eyes once more and let a single tear fall down her face.  “I know.  My hero.”

Nyx let out a soft chuckle and a smirk before placing a light kiss on her forehead.  He smiled at her again before a frown once more marred his face.  Without a word, Nyx pulled her to his side of the bed.  “I want you to have this.”  He pulled out one of his kukris which was usually concealed on the side of the bed when he wasn’t using it, in case of unwanted intruders.

Luna’s eyes widened as he placed the dagger in her hand.  She began to shake her head.  “Nyx, no…”

Nyx placed the handle of the dagger in the palm of her hand and closed both of his over it.  “I only need one dagger and a few good men.  And lucky for us, I’m taking most of the glaive.”

Luna could barely make words.  “Nyx…”

“I’m leaving a piece of me with you so that I know you’re safe.  I hope you don’t have to use it, but if you must, think of it as me protecting you even when I’m not here.”

Luna let a few more tears fall down her face as she closed her eyes and placed a kiss on the hands covering hers.  “How will I survive without you?”  She looked him in the eye.

“You will.  Because you’re strong and you know that people need you.  If the glaive fails…”  She shook her head frantically as if not wanting to think about their failure.  Nyx squeezed her hand tighter.  “ _ If the glaive fails _ …”  He said with more emphasis.  “...take this dagger, take whatever weapon you can find, get our daughter, Noctis, Stella, and anyone else you can,  _ out  _ of Insomnia.  Because should we fail, Insomnia will fall to Niflheim.”

Luna took a deep breath and nodded knowing he was right.  She pulled her hand out of his grasp and let the dagger fall to the floor.  Nyx looked at her confused but before he could ask, her hands were on either side of his face and she was pulling him into a long, passionate kiss.  “The glaive will not fail and you  _ will  _ come back to me,” she said with determination in her voice as she pulled away.

Nyx could only nod as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.  Frantic kisses soon turned into more.  Their lovemaking only intensified by the thought that it could be their last chance.

This was why they loved the nights.  It was when they could be weak and cry and be comforted by one another.  Because by the time the morning returned, only the strong would prevail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The King and Queen stood outside the castle to watch the brave soldiers of the Kingsglaive march off to battle.  Luna and her daughter, Selena, stood further ahead and away from the other royals.  The wife of their captain would be the last thing the soldiers would see until their return as they marched off.

Nyx was at the tail end of the march, being the last to follow and enjoying one last moment with his wife and daughter.  As per their tradition, Selena placed the final piece of his armor on for him.  She looked up at her father with the same eyes he had.  She was meant to just be a child at the age of 8.  But she grew up with too much war around her.  Her father leaving too often to fight battles and her mother pleading with astrals and healing the sick.  So she too, had to stay strong and stoic in front of everyone.  Even if all she wanted was to cry for her father.

Nyx then looked at his wife.  Her face also a strong and stoic mask.  There was no room for weakness in the day.  Without words, their eyes conveyed everything they needed to say.

_ Come back to me _

_ Stay safe _

_ Be strong _

After a moment more, Nyx finally broke their gaze and turned to follow the rest of his soldiers.  Luna took a deep breath as she watched him walk away, her face never showing the emotions she held within her.  She wanted nothing more than to run up to him and kiss him one last time.  But that could not be for she needed to stay strong.  Even so, she called to him anyway, “Hero!”

Nyx stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her curiously.  Luna let go of their daughter’s hand and slowly walked up to him, memorizing his face as she slowly made her way.  As she was standing before him, she tilted her head down and reached behind her to unclasp her signature moon necklace.  She looked at it once before reclasping it around her husband’s neck.

He had given her a piece of him in his kukris which he didn’t know she had concealed on her.  And now she had given him a piece of her as well.  If the astrals wanted to take him, they would take him knowing he belonged to her when they see the necklace on him.

Luna looked at her necklace that he was now wearing before looking back into his eyes.  “Come back with your shield,” she whispered, “...or on it.”

Nyx gave her that playful smirk she loved so much.  “Yes m’lady.”

And with that he turned and left once more feeling more confident in his abilities knowing he had a piece of his lady.

_ “Goodbye my love.”   _ He doesn’t say it.  There’s no room for softness, no place for weakness.  __ But as he wore her necklace and she kept his dagger, they would carry on with the strength they pulled from their lover’s greatest possession.


End file.
